millennialfandomcom-20200213-history
Vostok Union
The Vostok Union was a state that existed during the Century War. In the latter years, it was known as the Vostok Alliance. The Vostok Union was the successor to the Vostok State, which formed from the separatist provinces of Baikal, Amur, Magadan, Okhotsk, Chukotka and Koryakia, which had previously been part of the Russian Federation. History The Vostok State was formed in the Aftermath of the Third Russian Civil War, a conflict that saw the dissolution of the Russian Federation and the emergence of many new states within the Federation's former territory. The Vostok State was created through the Vostok Pact, which saw the political unification of six east-Russian rebel provinces - Baikal, Amur, Magadan, Okhotsk, Chukotka and Koryakia - under one government, based in the city of Vladivostok, in 68 BU. The formation of the Vostok State was a response to the annexation of three former Russian Federation territories - Nenetia, Yamalia and Azerbaijan - by the Averte Statum. In 66 BU, in response to the advances of both the newly established Russian Union and the Averte Statum, the province of Buryatia was persuaded to join the Vostok State. The following year, the states of Tuva, Irkutsk and Yakut also joined, and the state was officially declared the Vostok Union. That same year (65 BU) the Vostok government formed an alliance with five other parties: the Free State of Mongolia, the Uyghur Rebellion, the Tibetan Rebellion, Vietnam and Taiwan. The goal of the alliance was to invade and take control of the People's Republic of China. The invasion of China began in 64 BU and ended in 57 BU with the fall of Beijing after seven years of war. During the war, the Vostok Union financed a rebellion of the Kim dynasty in Korea, which seized the northern part of the Korean peninsula and re-established the absolutest regime as the Kingdom of Korea. The Vostok controlled Chinese territory was dubbed Vostok China in 56 BU. In 51 BU, the Republic of Altai, another remnant of the Russian Federation, joined the Vostok Union. The Vostoks subsequently signed a pact with the Averte Statum to take control of Tangistan, the one of the successor states to Kazakhstan. The Averte Statum seized control of the west of the territory and the Vostok Union seized control of the east. The southern reaches of Tangistan were taken over by the Binsan Church, which began construction of the city of Yolqepolis at this time. The Vostoks also annexed Biyikistan. After the North Korean invasion of Japan in 48 BU, the Vostok Union drove the North Koreans from the territory. The Vostok Union took interest in the Indian Civil War, seizing control of large areas from 36 BU onward. In 28 BU, the Vostok Union was renamed Vostok Alliance. In 24 BU, the Vostoks drove Averte Statum loyalists from India and controlled most of that country until 10 BU, when they were driven from the subcontinent by the Averte Statum, having been weakened by rebellions in their own territory, with over one third of their territory and half their population no longer under their control. In the 8 BU, the Han Rebellion pledged itself to the Averte Statum, and it combined with other rebel groups destroyed the Vostok Alliance in 7BU. Key members of the Vostok government had disbanded by 8 BU, having built over a million nuclear devices and hidden them (along with other weapons) in various locations unknown to the Averte Statum. Flags Vostok logo.png|The symbol of the Vostok Union, first seen on the treaty documents of the Vostok Pact. The eight pointed star representing prosperity and economic diversification, the tiger (inspired by the Siberian Tiger native to the territory) represent ferocity and military might. Vostok union invincible RU.png|Logo seen on military vehicles, building complexes, ships and nuclear weapons. Russian text reads "invincible". Vostok union invincible CN.png|Logo seen on military vehicles, building complexes, ships and nuclear weapons. Chinese version adopted in 28 BU after the rebranding of the state as the Vostok Alliance. Chinese text reads "invincible". Vostok union flag 1.png|The original flag standard of the Vostok State. Colours taken from the flag of the Far Eastern Republic, which existed within the Soviet Union centuries before the Great Unification. VOstok union flag 2.png|The Vostok Triple, a newer flag of the Vostok Union. Used in India. Vostok union flag 3.png|The Vostok Alliance flag, used to symbolise cultural unity between the northern Russian speaking Vostoks and the Chinese in the South, in an effort to curry favour with the occupied Chinese. The blue representing the northern Vostoks, the red representing the Chinese. Vostok china flag 2.png|The flag of Vostok China, frequently used there. Features a Chinese dragon alongside the Vostok symbol. Category:Nations Category:Empires Category:Asian nations Category:Multinational Unions Category:Alliances Category:Nuclear powers